The Victims Heart
by Emmatropolis
Summary: John and Mary get divorced. while Sherlock helps picks up the pieces. John builds a crush on a certain high-functioning sociopath and he cant figure out why. (first case based of the short story sherlock holmes:the adventures of the engineers thumb") johnlock rated teen for now...
1. Chapter 1

*Tick tock tick tock tick* echo's though out the room as I sit chained tightly. *Tick tock tick tock tick* it wont be long until the bomb goes off 'well Watson, it was a good run' I tell myself. Chained to a cement cylinder with the most remarkable man I have ever met, the one who my heart has fallen victim to. Mr. Sherlock Holmes…

_**Ten months ago…**_

_**221 B Backer Street**_

"Ugh! How could she do this to me!?" I yell as I pace around the flat. "After all we've been through, WHY? DAMMIT WHY?!"

"What are you talking about John?" Sherlock calmly asks from his chair in what seems to be only a bath robe.

"MARY!"

"yes, what about her?" raising an eye brow

"she-"

"was having an affair, I know." Cutting me off

"you knew!? You son of a bitch! you did why didn't you tell me!?" I replied still yelling,

"no need to shout. I only know by how mad you where when you broke down the door. Now, tell me what happened"

_**Earlier that day…**_

"_Mary I'm home" no response "Mary?" I stopped and listened closely I heard something up stairs than silence. As I was taking off my coat I reached for a hanger in the closet closes to me I noticed another coat that doesn't belong to me or Mary. Quickly I ran up the stairs into the bed room. _

"_John! I can explain!" Mary said frantically after realizing what has happened. How could she possibly talk her way out of being naked and having a friend in sleeping naked in my bed? I ran up to the bed and pulled out the man in bed with MY wife and threw him on the floor. He woke up and began to panic. I recognize him he was at our wedding. Sherlock told me about him and how he had feelings toward Mary. While he and mary where freaking out I stomped on his chest at least breaking his rib cage. As he rolled around in pain I than stomped and twisted his arm at the same time in turn breaking it. "john stop!"mary yelled as she tried to pull me back. Unfortunately for me he was able to run off._

_After hours of arguing_

"_he is the father of my baby John!" she yelled with tears running down her cheeks on to the floor and then looked away from me as the words spilled out of her mouth. _

"_That's it! We are getting a divorce!" I walked to the front door and stopped just as I was I about to leave I cocked my head toward her and said in a monotone voice "goodbye Mary." And with that I left._

"… That's what happened" I said now sitting in my chair with my burring my face in my hands. I felt some tears roll down my cheeks to my hands. I heard soft footsteps come toward me than stopped in front of me. All of a sudden I was pulled into a warm and gentile hug by no other than Sherlock.

"Listen John, I'm so sorry that this has happened to you if you need a place to stay you are more than welcome here. It will be just us and the cases" he said actually sounding like he gave a shit about anyone aside from himself (for once). In all honesty I missed living with Sherlock, minus the "experiments" of course. I miss the cases, I loved the rush when we found a new case (I almost love it as much as he does.)

"Actually that would be very nice Sherlock. Thank you." as I ended our hug I looked up with a slit grin. He looked down on me and we both chuckled a little before hearing a knock on the door I quickly wiped any tears that remain away as Sherlock went to answer the door. To reveal Ms. Hudson

"oh, Sherlock I made some cookies for y- John!? What's the matter dear? Is everything alright?!" she said looking very concerned. Sherlock murmured something to her and her face dropped even more than it already had. She looked at me with sadden eyes and came up to me and gave me a hug.

Sherlock broke the silence "Ms. Hudson thank you for the cookies but, could you excuse us?"

Ms. Hudson's mouth mad a "o" shape and then left with a wave "goodbye boys" she said before diapering.

Sherlock turned to me "dinner?" he asked

"Certainly" I replied "speedy's?" Sherlock replied with a' where-else-would-we-go?' look followed by a grin. We walked in unison to the dinner conveniently located beside 221 B. we sat down at a booth and ordered dinner and dessert we also had a few drinks (of course after a crazy day like this I would have something to drink.) we laugh and talked for hours. We started discussing cases and we found one that intrigued both Sherlock and I.

_Dear MR. Sherlock Holmes and DR. Watson,_

_My thumb has been cut off a while ago. I had been visited in my office by an old, suspicious man who identified himself as Colonel Lysander Stark. He offered me a job at a country house to examine a hydraulic press used, as Stark explains, to compress fuller's earth into bricks, but Stark warned me to hold his tongue about the lucrative job, which will apparently pay £52.50. I felt compelled to take this work, despite my misgivings, as I had had very little work._

_Upon arriving late at night at the appointed station, I was met by Stark and driven a considerable distance to the house where he is to render his services. I am still under the spell of the £52.50 and do not become afraid even when a woman at the house warns me to flee. _

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Victor Hetherley _

"I think we found our next case" he said with a grin.

**The End for now…**

**Authors note:I DON NOT OWN BBC SHERLOCK (I wish I did though) hello who ever has decided to read this, This is my first fic so constructive criticism would be nice. This story is based off one of the original short stories of **_**Sherlock Holmes**_**(the Adventure of the Engineers thumb) with a johnlock twist of course. Please leave a review on what you think I will only continue the story if asked. Thanks for reading – Emma **


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit!" Sherlock yelled slamming his fist on the desk for emphasis. "Not even a damn lead! Who the hell cut off his damned thumb? All we know is an odd man, Mr. Stark came into his office offered him money to watch a house even when he was told to leave by the women who work there and then a man cut his thumb and left! Not even a-"Sherlock stopped mid rant and then began to chuckle as he stood up from his chair "yes. Yes. How could I have been so stupid? It has to be Stark!" he said with a wide grin.

"But Sherlock we already interviewed him and, you said it yourself he was innocent "I added onto his thought.

"No I didn't, I said he could be innocent judging by his story."

"What's your proof then? The colour of the socks he was wearing?"

"No don't be silly. He throughout the interview his ears wear turning red and he was holding an empty tea cup.'

"So why would that matter?"

Sherlock sighed deeply "for god sakes John! Isn't it obvious?! He was lying. When people lie there ears turn red/pink and they fell the need to put something anything between the person/people they're lying to. Get it now?" his arms waving around in the air as he was explaining.

"So he was lying. What other proof do you have or is that it? Sherlock we need more proof." I pointed out.

"Tonight we are going to follow him and see what we can find ok?" I sigh and then nodded in agreement "good. Now what?"

"Lunch?" I suggested he grinned and nodded. I watched as he put his scarf and coat on and as he popped the collar of said coat. He then turned to me and raised eyebrow. I realized I had been staring again "sorry. Let's go."

**That evening…**

We followed stark's taxi until it reached its destination. Trying to be careful we snuck into the building he entered. We stopped once we were outside a conference room…

"Gentleman, we need to be careful on who we hire to get inside the house. We need to get the plan.''

"Call Greg now.'' Sherlock whispered quickly. I did as I was told and handed the phone. "Hi Greg, begin the plan now.'' Sherlock said calmly I heard a muffled "on it" before Sherlock hung up and gave me the phone. We heard police sirens in the distance coming clos-

"**Hey! What the hell are you two doing?!"** yelled a clearly angry guard.

"Shit!" I said "run!" we started to run when all of a sudden I was thrown onto the concrete floor. Stunned by the sudden attack I wasn't fast enough to avoid what was coming next. After a few punches to the face and chest I coughed up some blood after the last blow. When out of the corner of my eye I see Sherlock running towards me. He tackles the guard to the ground like an American football player would. Sherlock straddles the guard and begins punching him similar to how he was punching me moments ago. I stand up and watch Sherlock beat the living hell out the guard before he passes out.

Sherlock walks to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright"

"Yea I'm fine, just got the wind blown out of me" Sherlock hands me a gun as he takes out another from his pocket.

"Come on" a bunch of armed officers followed Sherlock and me into the room. Sherlock kicked in the door. "FREEZE! Stand and put your and hand behind your back" he yelled everyone in the room stood up and put the arms behind the head as they were told. Officers began arresting the members in the group. However our boy stark, began to run and jumped out of the window. Sherlock and I ran to the window as we watched him fall to his death. "John…" I ran down to where the body had fallen and checked for a pulse and if he was breathing.

"He is dead Sherlock" I turned to Sherlock as he arrived

Sherlock gave a long sigh than wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Well, case closed." I nodded in agreement. It was then I realized Sherlock's sudden movements of… what's the word I'm looking for? Affection maybe? I turned my head before he noticed me staring again. "Are you alright John? Your face is all red." Sherlock said removing his glove; he put the back of his hand on my forehead "you have a bit of fever. Let's go home, I'll ask Ms. Hudson for some tea.''

"No its fine, I feel fine don't worry about it." I moved to create some distance between us hopefully no one saw anything people may start to talk more than usual. Sherlock gave me a look that read 'bull shit'.

"I'm still going home, come on already."

"Alright, alright I'm coming"

on the ride back to the flat I was studying Sherlock. I don't get it. I don't understand him and his actions lately. Is it because he feels the need to comfort since the whole Mary cheating on me and getting a divorce? Or is this his way of mourning what has happened to Mary and I? "What are you thinking about in that tiny little brain of yours?" I heard him say. 'Shit' I said to my self

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"John you've been staring at me and squinting at me the whole cab ride. What are you thinking?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like, all the hugs you have given me and you've been grinning more than usual."

"Does it bother you?"

"… not really. Just forget it. Forget I said anything ok?"

"Okay."

The cab stopped outside of our apartment. I thanked and paid the cabbie for bringing us home and Sherlock and I went inside. I felt the back off my head burn by Sherlock's stare. Ever since I said anything about his behaviour he has been staring at me more. As if trying to figure _me_ out.

Ms. Hudson made me some tea under Sherlock's request (even after I assured him I was fine.) I was getting late. "I will inform victor in the morning on what happened tonight."

"Sounds good." I nodded than drinking the rest of my English breakfast blend tea. I stood up from my chair and put my now empty tea cup in the sink to wash later and started to walk to my room "I'm off to bed. Night Sherlock"

"Goodnight John.''

…**...**

**Authors note: hello people! I have decided I will be going to finish this story after all. However, I haven't decided when I will be uploading do to my ''busy'' schedule (homework and social life ****as well as laziness).**** I'm so very sorry if I'm failing miserably on writing Sherlock's character, story development, and writing out what happens in the cases. Please tell me if the story is getting to cliché that is my biggest pet peeve in reading fanfiction ****next to Mary Sue's. **

**-Emma **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wake up to a beautiful song on the violin that is coming from the living room. I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen in hopes of finding something eatable in the fridge atlas I was disappointed. I was only to find Sherlock's "experiments". I let out a sigh. All of a sudden Sherlock stopped playing.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"The only things in our bloody fridge are your so called 'experiments'!" I hissed. Silence. "I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?" he said as he put down his violin.

"Grocery shopping.''

Sherlock let out a long sigh "I'll go. It's only fair, it's my fault there is no food any way.'' With that he went to put on his scarf and coat, afterwards leaving. In the meantime of Sherlock's return I decided to update my blog, I began to type:

The stolen thumb…

I continued typing on what happened during the case, when I got a text.

'IM ON MY WAY BACK**-**SH'

**Ten minutes later…**

''I'm home" Sherlock announced as he entered the flat. "I have come baring food" he said and then smiled and placed the food on the table. After we put everything in the fridge that needed to be in the fridge and ect. I began to pour cereal in a bowl followed by some milk. As did the Sherlock.

"Did you tell victor the news?"

''yes, he was disappointed a bit on how he couldn't talk to him about what he did."

"Oh well, not much we could have done about it"

"Well…"

"don't even think about answering, it was rhetorical."

"So what's the plan for today?''

"What do 'normal' friends our age do?"

''Go to the cinema I guess"

"Then that's what we are going to do."

**After le movie…**

"I am never ever watching a movie with you again!" I complained

"What did I do?!"

"Well let's go down the list shall we? First of all you wouldn't shut up, than you pointed out everything about what they did/said, and above all else YOU SPOILD THE WHOLE MOVIE TO THE WHOLE THEATER!"

"Oh come on! It was so obvious it was the teenager!"

"No! No it was not obvious!"

"Dear god, tell me what it is like in your tiny little (pathetic) brain."

"Twat..." I said under my breath. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up! At least I didn't cry!"

"Shut up!"

**Hours later…**

"I'm sorry about the cinema…"

"What did you say?" I said turning m body towards Sherlock. He let out a deep sigh.

"I said I'm sorry about the cinema" it took me a minute to fully understand what he was talking about. When I was about to reply I was cut off by the sound of his cell phone" ringtone. "excuse me" he said before he picked up the phone. "hello?" his face turned at least three whole shades paler than it was when he said 'hello' he was turning even paler by the minute.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?" I asked no reply, I then realized him leaning forward. "Sherlock!" he fell face first into the floor unconscious. I dialed 999 while checking his breathing. It took about 10 minutes for an ambulance to come; something about seeing him in a stretcher scared me. Reminded me when he faked his death and how they carried him away. Away from me.

**Later that evening**

I was in a hospital room sitting beside Sherlock's bed. I was falling asleep after all it was a tiring day. "John?" I turned my head now face to an awakened Sherlock Holmes. "John? Is that you?"

"Yes Sherlock, it's me"

"What happened to me?"

"You picked up the phone and started to turn very pale then you passed out. So I called 999 and, the doctor said your body went into shock" I answered. "Now you answer my questions. Who called you?"

"Moriarty" Sherlock spat.

"but I thought he was dead! How could this have happened?"

"I don't know…" I let out a sigh

"how are you feeling?"

"fine. Just fine. Can we go home yet?"

"I don't know I'll check with the doctor"

"you're a doctor so it's alright" Sherlock said with a grin. D-did he just wink at me? You know what I don't care. I leave the room and was able to run into Sherlock's (current) doctor.

After filling out the release forms I went to help get Sherlock dress in his weak state. As I was helping him dress I began to think about him. Sherlock is an attractive man. Wait what?! Attractive?! What the hell do I mean by a attractive? I'm straight dammit! For Christ sake I was married to a woman.

"-hn? John!" I snapped back from my train of thought.

"uh sorry. What?" He was giving me this weird look

"are you alright you've been acting really strange lately?"

"yes I'm fine"

"you should go to your therapist soon. You haven't gone at all after the divorce went through."

"yea your right I probably should go" I helped put his jacket and scarf on and tied up his shoes. When I was done I looked up to him (still crouching) "ready to go?" he nodded and with that we left.

**The next day**

"what seems to be on your mind Mr. Watson?" said my therapist as I laid on the couch not to far from where she was sitting.

I sighed " I don't know why be ever since Mary and I had the divorce I cant help but to think I'm falling for my… my best friend. But I don't get it I'm straight!"

"clam down mr Watson. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing is wrong with being gay"

"I know that but im NOT gay"

"mr. Watson what are you attracted to in your friend?" she asked calmly

"I don't know…"

**End of chapter 3**

**Authors note: (I DO NOT OWN BBC SHERLOCK OR AHERLOCK HOLMES THESE CHARATERS DON'T BELONG TO ME ****I wish they do though)****Hello people, I've decided to upload as frequently as possibly which means I may upload more than one chapter a day or no chapter at all. I'm planning on dragging this story out as long as possible (we are looking at about 10-15 chapters) and I want to build up to the eventual JOHNLOCKNESS. This has been rated M now to violence and possible smut (I haven't tried writing smut so we will have to wait and see). Well that's pretty much it for now.**

**-**Emma


	4. Chapter 4

**At 221 B baker street**

"oh god John! John!" I see Ms. Hudson running towards me with a panicked face.

"What's wrong?" I'm say worriedly "Everything all right?"

"It's Sherlock he's 'bored' agai-"she was cut off by gun fire. "For Christ's sake! Make him stop he's bound to give me a heart attack!" she yelled getting very much annoyed.

"Don't worry I got it" I said. I went up the stairs into the flat with caution. I opened the door slowly and I found Sherlock sitting in his chair (half naked) gun aimed at the wall, he doesn't seem to see me yet. He aimed for the fore head of the face painted on our wall and the built went way off from where his target was and made a little bit of a pouting face. "You have awful aim you know" I said jokingly. The joke was not appreciated.

"Bored. Where were you? I've been looking all over for you. Do you ever check your phone?"

"I was with my therapist. Why were you looking for me? And I do check my phone but after sending 50+ texts a second my phone will die faster than it should."

"Bored" I sighed and gave him a pissed off look "why what were you expecting me to say?"

"I don't know, maybe you wanted to tell me something or needed me to help you with something" I shrugged. "Next time you get 'bored' try playing the violin and NOT give Ms. Hudson a heart attack. Okay?" he nodded

"Fine I won't…"

"Good" I turned around heading to my room when he said,

"Wait john. I do need to tell you something" he got up and shut the front door.

"Um sure, what is it?"

"John Sit down please." I sat beside him on the couch "John do you know why Jim hates us so much?"

"No"

"Good, Jim and I were once a how should I put this um… in a relationship…"

"Really? I didn't know you were… well I kind of guessed it but, that doesn't matter right now anyways go on"

"I know you are too by the way. In fact it's very obvious."

"What are you talking about?! I'm straight!" did he just roll his eyes at me?! He rolled his eyes at me that wanker!

"Yea straight, as straight as a curly chip" he said with a smile. I could feel my face turn red with anger. "I know that because when you find someone attractive your pupils dilate as you know… your pupils dilate whenever you look at me. It's elementary my dear Watson"

"**Shut up!" **

"Why should I?" the way he said that reminded me of my arguments with my family growing up.

"Because I said so!" I stormed off to my room and felt one single tear unroll its self-down my cheek

**One hour later…**

_Knock knock knock_ "what do you want?" I yelled

"Can I come in?" he sounded sincere

"Why should I let _you_ in?" I asked

"Because, I want to apologize" did I hear him correctly? Sherlock Holmes say sorry?

"… Come in" he opens the door and walks into my room. I realized my room is a mess. He sits next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry John for what I said"

"It's fine. It-it won't be awkward between us now I will it?

"No, why would it be awkward between us?

"You know why…"

He looked at me then turned his head away from me. He got up slowly and sluggishly walked to the door. Just before he left he turned right back around speed walked back up to me gently cupped my face with his two large hands and kissed me softly and sweetly on the lips. "good night john." He whispered and gave me a grin. I felt my face turn beat red. He chuckled. He pivots his whole body away from me and began to walk away. When he got to the door frame he said "sweet dreams" and with that he left and shut the door behind him.

**AUTHOURS NOTE: I'm sorry this is such a short chapter** (like 300 words shorter!) **I(unfortunately) have writers block and I tried everything to get rid of it and its not working! I do NOT own Sherlock in anyway shape or form! I decided that I need to change the story back to 'T' cause I can't write smut or action scenes to well (if I improve I might change it back) well that's all for now please follow and leave a review!**

**-Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

**At 221 B baker street**

"oh god John! John!" I see Ms. Hudson running towards me with a panicked face.

"What's wrong?" I'm say worriedly "Everything all right?"

"It's Sherlock he's 'bored' agai-"she was cut off by gun fire. "For Christ's sake! Make him stop he's bound to give me a heart attack!" she yelled getting very much annoyed.

"Don't worry I got it" I said. I went up the stairs into the flat with caution. I opened the door slowly and I found Sherlock sitting in his chair (half naked) gun aimed at the wall, he doesn't seem to see me yet. He aimed for the fore head of the face painted on our wall and the built went way off from where his target was and made a little bit of a pouting face. "You have awful aim you know" I said jokingly. The joke was not appreciated.

"Bored. Where were you? I've been looking all over for you. Do you ever check your phone?"

"I was with my therapist. Why were you looking for me? And I do check my phone but after sending 50+ texts a second my phone will die faster than it should."

"Bored" I sighed and gave him a pissed off look "why what were you expecting me to say?"

"I don't know, maybe you wanted to tell me something or needed me to help you with something" I shrugged. "Next time you get 'bored' try playing the violin and NOT give Ms. Hudson a heart attack. Okay?" he nodded

"Fine I won't…"

"Good" I turned around heading to my room when he said,

"Wait john. I do need to tell you something" he got up and shut the front door.

"Um sure, what is it?"

"John Sit down please." I sat beside him on the couch "John do you know why Jim hates us so much?"

"No"

"Good, Jim and I were once a how should I put this um… in a relationship…"

"Really? I didn't know you were… well I kind of guessed it but, that doesn't matter right now anyways go on"

"I know you are too by the way. In fact it's very obvious."

"What are you talking about?! I'm straight!" did he just roll his eyes at me?! He rolled his eyes at me that wanker!

"Yea straight, as straight as a curly chip" he said with a smile. I could feel my face turn red with anger. "I know that because when you find someone attractive your pupils dilate as you know… your pupils dilate whenever you look at me. It's elementary my dear Watson"

"**Shut up!" **

"Why should I?" the way he said that reminded me of my arguments with my family growing up.

"Because I said so!" I stormed off to my room and felt one single tear unroll its self-down my cheek

**One hour later…**

_Knock knock knock_ "what do you want?" I yelled

"Can I come in?" he sounded sincere

"Why should I let _you_ in?" I asked

"Because, I want to apologize" did I hear him correctly? Sherlock Holmes say sorry?

"… Come in" he opens the door and walks into my room. I realized my room is a mess. He sits next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry John for what I said"

"It's fine. It-it won't be awkward between us now I will it?

"No, why would it be awkward between us?

"You know why…"

He looked at me then turned his head away from me. He got up slowly and sluggishly walked to the door. Just before he left he turned right back around speed walked back up to me gently cupped my face with his two large hands and kissed me softly and sweetly on the lips. "good night john." He whispered and gave me a grin. I felt my face turn beat red. He chuckled. He pivots his whole body away from me and began to walk away. When he got to the door frame he said "sweet dreams" and with that he left and shut the door behind him.

**AUTHOURS NOTE: I'm sorry this is such a short chapter** (like 300 words shorter!) **I(unfortunately) have writers block and I tried everything to get rid of it and its not working! I do NOT own Sherlock in anyway shape or form! I decided that I need to change the story back to 'T' cause I can't write smut or action scenes to well (if I improve I might change it back) well that's all for now please follow and leave a review!**

**-Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

I laid awake all night. my mind running of thoughts and memories of Sherlock. How could he do this to me? Just kissing me like that and leaving. How long has he liked me? No, how long have I liked _him_?! I looked at the time 2:30AM great. I drifted slowly into sleep and into spiralling dreams of Sherlock and I.

**9:00AM**

I wake up get dressed, and begin to walk to the kitchen. As I walk my mind races and anticipates what will happen when I see Sherlock. How does one act after their best friend kisses them and leaves? I have no bloody clue! "ah! Good morning John. How did you sleep?" Sherlock said with a smirk. I want to kill. He knows exactly how well i slept last night!

"fine, thank you" i lied

"really? You look sleep deprived." i can feel my face go red. "i made you breakfast. I wanted us to talk if that's alright with you?" he gestured his hand to my chair where there was a mini table with my breakfast on it. The table had cutlery wrapped in a fabric napkin. One of the plates had two pancakes with real Canadian maple syrup on top. While another had one egg sunny side up with toast and bacon on the side. I sat in my chair put the napkin on my lap and began to eat.

"what was that all about?" i asked. Sherlock sat in his chair across from me. " last night of course"

"John. Listen. Honestly since the day we met i liked you, when i got to know you better and better i began to like more and more." he took a long deep sigh. "when i faked my death and heard you speaking to me. I knew i cared to much to leave but, i had to go."

"why? Why did you have to go?" i chocked up a bit after thinking about the painful memories.

"you have died if i didn't. I couldn't let you die." he paused "when i came back and found out you where engaged to Mary it killed me, John. I thought i would have to pretend to only see you as a friend and try to move on."

"you didn't do what i think you did right?" i could hear my anger seeping through my words.

"what? Make Mary cheat? No! She did that all on her own. I wouldn't sabotage your marriage even if it hurt me. I only want you to be happy John." my heart began to start racing again.

"so what are we than?"

"well, John will you be my partner?" he asked

"hm... let me think." i teased "Sherlock?"

"yes?"

"will you be my boyfriend?" he looked confused for a moment.

"yes. But if we are going to be together i want us to stay a little bit of a secret for our safty." i nodded in agreement. he grabbed my hand pulling me to the couch swiftly (almost knocking over the table!). We landed with me on top of him. We smiled for a moment, laughed, than kissed. We stayed like that kissing for what felt like hours. Until we heard a knock on our door. We stopped.

"I'll get it." i said. This better be important. "Sherlock, we got a client."

"tell the to come in" it was a young woman named Violet. She had short dark brown hair with some light brown strands.

"you see Mr. Holmes. My sister has been missing for a week now and i already reported her disappearance to the police and they haven't done shit!" she handed us a picture of her sister Catherine. They looked very similar. Same eyes, hair, nose.

"how old is she?"

"16"

" i'll take the case. Send me all information. When she was last seen, who she was last seen with, ect."

"Really?! Oh, Thank you thank you!" after she left sherlock turned to me.

"Watson?"

"what?"

"guess what?"

"what"

"the game is on!" he said with a smile. I like when he smiles it makes me feel good. I ready for this relationship. Sherlock is right. THE GAME IS ON...

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

_**AUTHORS NOTES: hello my lovely's, how are you? I am terrible (currently fighting illness) **_

_**happy easter by the way! I love easter i get lots of chocolate (best food ever!). I am really sorry about how short this chapter is! I try i really do! (writers block).**_

_**-Emma :) **_


End file.
